


Weaknesses

by Cutestchanyeoll



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, CEO Park Chanyeol, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutestchanyeoll/pseuds/Cutestchanyeoll
Summary: No can ever make Park Chanyeol Soft except Do Kyungsoo. In this world Only Do Kyungsoo is capable of turning Stone Chanyeol to Soft Chanyeol





	Weaknesses

**Author's Note:**

> First Chansoo Fic and not beta read

One weakness is enough and love is the deadliest.

Isn't just strange how love makes the weakest person strongest and the strongest person weak.?

"Chanyeol you know what this feeling is everything you can ever wish for.Its the only comfort you wanna seek after a tired day.Its the home you want to come back every night. No one knows better than you how much i was against this love thing .But then Yixing came to my life and he changed everything .He changed me and now i'm giving you lectures.Kim Junmyeon. " There was a genuine smile plastered on his face as if he meant each and everything. And oh yes he did.

"Love is Just like a Bet."

"But even this bet has it's own Fun." The smirk never leaving his face. 

"You mean perfect marriage,perfect love which is only possible in books and you want me to belive what dilusional asses like you believe."The laugh at the end dripping with sarcasm.

"You know what Chanyeol? You need to spend some alone time ...go outside ." Junmyeon said patting his shoulder.

Junmyeon was as calm as the water in the ocean with no movement at all.Chanyeol could never imagine how he managed to be so. He was the only person Chanyeol trusted with his life. 

 

Chanyeol had seen his worst days .That too in a very tender age.He knew that nothing like love ever existed. He had seen how his mother had suffered because of his father.Not just emotionally but also physically. 

Maybe he was a coward but he couldn't see his mother suffer anymore and he ran away .Alone.He knew that his mother would never come with him even if she was dying.  
And this was when he met Junmyeon. He promised to help Chanyeol to fulfil his dream.His dream to become succesfull and give his mother all the comforts in the world which she deserved.

Junmyeon helped him in every step of his life and now He was the Ceo of the Biggest Multinational Company of South Korea.A millionaire.Owned mansions all over the continent. And he wasnt just Chanyeol but The Park Chanyeol. 

Junmyeon has always treated chanyeol as his small brother and Yixing to loved him in the similar way. For Chanyeol they both were his Family.

 

"Maybe Yes..." He signed .

"By the way did you just fire your 78th secretary this morning ?"Junmyeon deadpanned.

"She messed up my coffee hyung" Smirking the way he knew would irritate Junmyeon. 

"I swear i will kill you."

Okay maybe Kim Junmyeon is always not Calm.

________________________________

 

Han River the only place where Chanyeol found solace.A place where he could run away and hide from all his problems and fears.

But he had a special spot here.He called it the peace spot. Not many people came this side and so he could stay alone as always. Being Famous has its own pros and cons.

 

The moon was shinning bright but suddenly Chanyeol saw the light fading away.It was about to rain but Did he care ? He loved the rain. He loves the rain because he can cry and no one will know. Alas he was a Coward

 

Chanyeol kept blankly staring at the sky when he felt a small petite figure sitting beside him. He knew who it was.He didn't need to turn to know that it was Baekhyun.Only he knew about this spot.Off course he was the one who showed it to him.His best friend.

"So you are done with your jamming sessions .I can't believe you forgot me." Chanyeol asked without turning his face towards him.

 

'No I haven't even started my jamming and I have not forgotten you you too.' Came a deep voice.This wasn't Baekhyun.

He turned to find a small figure just as same height as baekhyun sitting beside him.Maybe shorter.He was smilling really cutely.And bang he was beautiful. 

'Sorry ...I actually thought it to be someone else.' Chanyeol was happy to not stammer in front of him.

"Yeah..I can understand ,if I'm not wrong your girlfriend right ? "he smirked

'No best friend !' Chanyeol replied almost immediately.

"Oh Sorry ..my bad..' still smirking.

"By the way can I sit here" he asked 

"Sure" Chanyeol again turned to face the blank sky.It was really getting dark.

"Can I tell you something only if you don't mind?"he asked out of blue.

Chanyeol startled but replied  
"Yeah sure ...but I am  really not in the mood to Talk" (did He sound rude)

Maybe he actually sounded rude because the guy confirmed  
"You sure?"

"Yeah". Chanyeol said faking a smile.

"When I saw you I thought you must be a very cool person but I was wrong I guess" he said it straight on his face without a tinge of hesitation lacing in his voice.

Not many people could dare to talk to Chanyeol like that but he was different ?

"Why"Chanyeol asked out of curiosity.

"Because the coolest person never spoils their mood because of other people, they never sit like this 'alone' when all his friends are having fun .That to without him" he said with cute smile  
(He's so cute)

He must have guessed when he said about the jamming session is what Chanyeol thought.

"Sorry but you don't even know me i guess . And like that's the point ...I don't want to disturb them.At least someone is happy "

"No offense but why the hell would you change yourself because of someone.Caring for others is fine,but not too much that it starts affecting you in return.' he retorted

'See I would really love you to smile because it will be one of the best things right now' He added

'Excuse me' Chanyeol said. 

Was he downright hitting on him.

"See fortunately or unfortunately your my partner.So lets join hands because I am here to dance and enjoy.' He made a puppy face.

"Partner?!" Chanyeol had never felt this confused in his whole damn life.

"Oh my God.See why would I sit here with you like this when I don't even know you.Like my friends are having fun but I was just getting bored out there ans i came out of the party and i saw you and like sat beside you and i guess kinda chatted too,so now you are my friend partner." He said it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'I can understand but I m really not in the mood to dance that to when  its about to rain  so sorry." Chanyeol wasn't crazy like this guy ?!

"That's absolutely right but I still have a request."he said 

"Okay what ?" Chanyeol is definitely not entertaining a random guy.

"Just trust me for once and come with me"he gave his hand.

"Shall we?"he asked 

 

Chanyeol couldn't help but smile as his antics but he did held his hands.

 

For the first time in ages everything felt right.Lowkey Perfect? And damn it was raining and they were dancing . Park Chanyeol was dancing.And damn this guy was great and Chanyeol never felt this relived and happy talking to someone.Chanyeol never really loved anything but it was something close to it.Damn.

 

So friends....partner ?' He asked smiling that make your stomach do back flips.  
"Off course partner" Chanyeol guessed he never sounded this genuine before.But not just sounded he felt it too.  
Chanyeol had his hands around his waist and he had it arounds his shoulder.

Maybe it really feels good when someone understands you,cares for you..not only when you're happy but also when you're sad.

They kept on dancing until Chanyeol didn't realize but stepped on mud.He was just about to fall when he held his hand tightly to orevent him from falling.

"Don't leave my hand'' Chanyeol requested.  
"Never''was his reply.

They never realized when he pulled him up and when the rain had stopped falling .Maybe there were just too lost in each others eyes. But good things don't last for long. 

"I think I should leave.It was really nice meeting you'' Chanyeol said as he stepped back.

"Same here..bye "he replied.

"Bye"

________________________________

He came back home and couldn't believe how much better he was feeling .thanks to ...and  
Fuck he didn't even ask his name.

"What happened Chanyeol ? You look really happy and you are smilling too."Junmyeon asked as if he was really confused.Though he definitely was.

"And why are you so wet " asked Yixing out of concern

It must have startled Chanyeol he stammered "Its really nothing Hyung and ..I ...I h-ave to work on The Kim and Sons project ..I should leave."

Was Park Fucking Chanyeol blushing.

 

"What happened to him?He was so angry this morning ." Junmyeon asked turning to Yixing as Chanyeol left.

"Must be Baekhyun " he replied.

 

 

Kyungsoo thought he was dreaming when he received a call for interview from The Park Enterprises. If he had to be honest he didn't know anything about the Comapany.He just needed a job and now he was just one step from achieving it.

There was nothing in this world which could make Do Kyungsoo nervous so he wasn't at all nervous but rather excited.He had to crack this.No matter what.

"Do Kyunsoo " Kyungsoo heard the receptionist call.

"Yes"

"You are next and yes be careful he is really strict".Kyungsoo smiled.

 

"May I come in sir ?" 

"Come in"

As Kyungsoo entered he could see this man.. okay his would be boss had his back turned towards him .  
'Atleast show me your face. I should know for whom I am gonna work ' was definitely not the only thing in Kyungsoo's mind.

But what came next was definitely the last thing he could expect from his life.

 

"Hii..you here?I didn't even ask your name yesterday.What's Up ?"

Chanyeol being informal in office is the last thing you can expect by the way.

"Oh Mr Cry baby what are you doing here in my boss's chair ?Fuck! You are not my boss right ?"

"Yeah.I am your Boss Mr..."

"Do Kyungsoo.You...I mean Sir..you are my boss?Oh my God .I'm so sorry for whatever i did yesterday .Please forgive me and Please dont destroy my career even before it starts .I am also sorry for calling your cry baby .I should leave." Kyungsoo spoke in a breath and turned to leave 

"Kyungsoo wait "

"No sir I am sorry .I am leaving " (Look at his fucking audacity)

"Kyungsoo I said you to wait  god dammit " he banged the table.

"Sir why are you doing this to me "Kyungsoo whined.

"First of all I'm doing nothing. Second of all you're selected and if you want you can start working from today itself.I think I m clear "

Kyungsoo remained dumbstruck without speaking a word.

"I think I am clear Kyungsoo " Chanyeol said with already deep voice deeper.

"Yes Sir "

"Now leave.No Wait " ( Was it his effin problem)

 

"Yes Sir " kyungsoo said faking a smile.

"Jongin will tell you everything about your job" he said with cute smile.

"Okay sir.I'll leave ?"

"Leave" Still smilling.

 

'What the hell was that .A miniute ago he was angry and now he is smilling like an idiot.Is he some psychopath or something .God No.Do Kyungsoo your dead.'

 

 

As Kyungsoo left Chanyeol couldn't believe that he was joking around with someone.Though Kyungsoo wasn't just someone to him but still.But he was The Park Chanyeol.He fired people for messing his coffee.People feared him.But whatever it may be it had really been fun messing around with kyungsoo

 

____________________

"Yes Sir you called me?"  
"Yes Sehun could you please send Kyungsoo to my office "

(Did Park Chanyeol say please ?)  
"Yes Sir"

 

"Kyungsoo Chanyeol Sir is calling you"

"What ? I don't wanna go " Kyungsoo replied almost crying.

"What ? Are you mad your something .You will not only est away your job but also mine.Just go"

(Kyungsoo hates it )

________________

"Yes Sir .Did you call me ?!"

"Sit. I need to talk to you "

"No I am fine sir "

"I said you to sit Kyungsoo"

(God why does this man make me so nervous.Note:This man makes Kyungsoo Nervous)

"Hey Kyungsoo I am sorry..."

"No sir I am sorry ..."

"Will you let me speak.I am sorry for that time i talked rudely to you."

"It's okay sir "

"Kyungsoo I am saying this as a friend not a boss .."

"Yeas Chanyeol."

"You're a fast learner .I like it.I like you "

 

[Park Chanyeol is not that bad after all]  
"I know partner " Kyungsoo excitedly tries to hi5

"Kyungsoo leave "he smirked  
Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows out of utter confusion.  
"I am your boss remember" 

"What is this man.First of all you tell that we are friends .Then suddenly you become my boss.Please decide.Now you are shiwing me those big eyes of yours.Fine i'm leaving .I wont talk to you.okay bye "

 

Kyungsoo leaves and Chanyeol can't help but laugh

"I wont even talk to you " he immitates Kyungsoo.

Maybe this is one of those reasons he likes Kyungsoo.He is different from others.He isn't scared of Chanyeol like others are and Chanyeol likes it .

 

It was Kyunsoo's first day at work and he was liking it.All other staff was really good to him.Chanyeol was good to him.Though he was confused at the beginning whether he was a friend oe employee to him but after what happened earlier that morning .He may be a little more than an employee to him.  
_________________________

"Sehun I have asked Kyunsoo to come to my cabin more than 5 times by now." Chanyeol deadpaned.

"Kyungsoo what's wrong with you ?"

"If he wants to talk to me tell him to come to me .I can't go i have a lot of work." he said bluntly

"Are you kidding me .Boss is on the phone line"

"Kyungsoo don't forget I am your boss"

"I am sorry.But i have lot of work Sir" he screamed over the call and oh she didn't cut it.

 

Everything was getting to much for chanyeol.Never had he ever faced such a person in his life.But no matter hiw much he tried hating Kyungsoo ,he couldn't. Infact he kept thinking of ways to talk to him. He kept on finding ways to look at him. This wasn't the Chanyeol everyone knew. He himself didn't know that this Chanyeol exists.But it does.It surely does.

 

Chanyeol was never the type whom you could consider impatient. But today he was .He coudn't take whatever treatment kyungsoo was giving him.Finally he decided to go check on kyungsoo himself.

But what he saw wasn't very pleasing to his eyes.He was happily conversing with Sehun and Jongin but he couldn't come to his cabin.

 

Suddenly Kyungsoo felt a large hand on his waist and it was none other than Park Chanyeol.He pulled him into his cabin and locked the door.

 

'How could u do this?Are you mad? How can you just come and hold me like that.As far as I remember you never even noticed me properly and now you come so close that its getting difficult to resist.I never thought you could go this down just to bring me to your cabin ?' Kyungsoo bursted out.

'What ?"Chanyeol asked confusingly

'Anyways why am I telling you all this.How the hell do you care I feel when something like this happens. ?' Kyungsoo retorted 

He pushed Kyungsoo towards the wall resting his arms either side of his head blocking him.

"Shut up...how do you speak so much ?  
First of all your shirt was torn and some jerks were looking onto you thats the reason I did all this and secondly you say I don't care about you after all this."Saying this he punched the wall and left teary eyed.

His words hurt Kyungsoo like swords.He realized that yeah Maybe chanyeol really cared about him.  
Maybe he really considered Kyungsoo as his friend and not just sone random employee.

 

He ran behind him.They both hand to answer a lot of questions later.But that wasn't the point.He had to talk to Chanyeol.First and Formost.

 

Chanyeol was sitting on a bench with his head resting on his palms.He had really hurt him.Kyungsoo gently settled beside him.

"Angry?"he asked.

'Please leave' still not looking at him.

"Okay.I m really sorry "Kyungsoo said with a pout  
"Kyungsoo I request please leave I'm really pissed off'  
"Chanyeol I'm really very sorry.I can even do sit ups for you ..1....2.." Kyungsoo literally started doing sit ups.  
'Hey....stop..don't do all this .I m not angry on you" Chanyeol said almost immediately  
'You Sure?" Kyungsoo asked happily.  
'Hmm'  
Absolutely sure ? There was a teasing tone in his voice.  
"Yeah"  
"Should I lock ur statement as your final answer Mr Park?" They stare at each other and both end up laughing followed by a comfortable silence. 

 

'But I need a favor from you "Kyungsoo breaks the silence  
"Yeah tell me." Chanyeol asks with a smile  
'Be my-'  
"Kyungsoo not again.I m leaving'

"At least let me complete. Will you?Be my Partner again and not his Mr Park Angry Chanyeol. "

'Even if you would not have asked I would have become your partner' Chanyeol said looking straight into his eyes.

"Really?" 

"Reallllllyyyy!Then lets go Mr Do" This Time Chanyeol asked For Kyunsoo's hand.

Kyungsoo held his hand.It was beautiful how it perfectly fitted to his small ones.How his cold hands felt comfortable against Chanyeol's warm ones. They walked hand in hand. 

 

"Kyungsoo just remember one thing that I'm your boss.You can't just behave like that. If you want to say me anything,you can outside the office because in there i have my position to maintain.If one Starts behave like this and others will too and it will end uo them not respecting me and not taking me seriously.One more thing I am not very easy to impress type in the office so u have to work hard and I may scold you if you do something wrong so don't get me wrong at that point of time ..." Chanyeol always sounded so genuine it hurt. He could as if he was waiting for to tell something. Anything. 

"Are you done or you have more?I know you are the Satan in your office" "

"Satan ?!" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Now will you please go back to your office,the clients must be wauting for you. And just you know get serious and all coz when you left you were literally a cry baby"

" "

"I don't cry Mr Do "

"Yeah right !I'm blind."

"Mr Do "

"It's Soo for you.Now leave "

" What don't look at me that way(I get flustered) I'm saying you to leave coz the clients must be waiting for you ."  
Kyungsoo said with a smike  
"Sorry I just forgot who is the Boss"  
"It's okay "  
( Did Kyungsoo sound like it was actually Chanyeol's mistake?)

"What okay. Go inside and complete your work"

"Okay boss.Satan "

"Hey wait .."

"What now? boss .."

"Go buy a shirt for yourself.Take this money."

"No Chanyeol. I'll manage "  
"This my order Kyungsoo and don't worry i'll cut down from your salary." 

"Thank you so much My Cry Baby "

"Just wait i'll see you "

"See me.Bye" 

And then he is gone.

 

'He's crazy.Even i'll turn crazy staying with him.But being crazy feels like this .I'll happily become crazy for him'  
_________________________________

 

Chanyeol never felt this restless.He wanted to meet Kyungsoo.He was standing outside Kyungsoo's house.He lived with a old man.He didn't have enough money in this new city and paid the rent to stay there.It was said that the old man was very strick and hated if unknown people entered his house.

He knew this was wrong but needed to meet him now.Slowly and steadily I sneaked up to his room.Well it wasn't his Fault that the main door was open.He enteted the first room to the right after climbing the stairs which he knew belonged to kyungsoo .Kyungsoo had his back turned towards Chanyeol.

Chanyeol realized this wasnt a right thing to do coz anytime that old man could come and chanyeol would be dead.

He was just about to leave when 

"Ahhhhhh" Kyungsoo screamed 

(What? did the lights just go off.)

"Hey how much will you shout ?" Chanyeol shut Kyungsoo 's mouth with his hands.

"Chill this is ok ...That old man is outside i guess .He will vome to know."

"Umm ummm" he struggled to talk.

"Oh I am so sorry .I just forget" Chanyeol removed his hand from his face .

"That's fine.What the hell are you doing here ?!" Kyungsoo closed the door.

"Actually-" Chanyeol was interupted as someone knocked at his door.Old Man.

Chanyeol be like Fuck.

"Kyungsoo are you fine ....why were you screaming ...open the door"The old man screamed from the other side of the door.

"Im done not only with you but also my life.I'm dead " Chanyeol whispered.

 

"Shut up.Don't talk like that.There are many people who care about you. anyways go hide behind the doors,let me handle this old prick." he assured 

"Kyungsoo you fine ? Open the door "the old man kept on speaking until he opened the door.  
"Yes I am fine... actually i was in my washroom and the lights went off ..so .."  
"Fine.You take this emergency lights.I will come back in sometime and don't scream like this.Be careful and take care..."

"Sorry "

No sooner did Kyungsoo shut the door than Chanyeol slammed him against the wall.

"So are you one of them " he asked  
"What one of them?" Kyungsoo asked out of utter confusion  
"Who care about me " Chanyeol sounded pathetically excited.  
"Yes ..no ...I mean I don't even know you .." Kyungsoo stammered  
"Then why did you save me from the old man"he smirked

"It's just that you are my friend and why are you comming so close to me"

Chanyeol had leaned forward with their lips inches away as their pressed against each other.The air was getting heavy.

"I am sorry I should leave " Chanyeol stepped back

Chanyeol moved forward to leave  
"Hey stop that man is just outside if you go from here you know you will get caught and you know waht happens then "

"Then how should i leave ? Chanyeol sounded like a puppy.  
"From the window ? " he replied smartly  
"Are you mad.What if i fall down?" 

"Mr this is just the first floor and chill I was just kidding .I have a ladder wait "

"Hey that's great .I mean then i can come here daily " No Chanyeol definitely was not a puppy 

"What ?no need.And this ladder will be gone by tommorow i really don't own this.The old man does and he will take it tomorrow"

 

Kyungsoo had just turned to bring the ladder when he heard a BANG  
As he turned Chanyeol wasn't there.  
The window was open.  
Kyungsoo ran towards the window and peeked outside

"Hey are you fine.Did you get hurt ?."  
"No I am fine I am Park Chanyeol.By the way if i would have got hurt would you have put me medicine ?"he said with a smirk 

(How can a man smirk so much ?)  
"No.Puppy" Kyungsoo was about to shut the window 

"Hey wait ..."  
"Now what? "  
" I like it when you call me puppy (he said with a cute smile )  
Screaming "Goodnight penguin" he left.

 

As Chanyeol sat in his car he recalled everthying that happened and realized that wasn't the Park Chanyeol people knew.He was Changing him.Do Kyungsoo was Changing him and yes he was just a friend...thats it 

 

On the other hand Kyungsoo knew Chanyeol was hot and he was getting irresistible day by day.No Matter how gay he was he coudnt get attracted to Chanyeol

He's just a friend. That's it .

 

Long story short Chanyeol really trusted Kyungsoo that he handed over the most important deal of his life on his hands. They had also realised that hiw akward and flustered they got in front of each other.But today was a big day and Chanyeol couldn't afford to risk it at any cost.He decided that he would would avoid Kyungsoo as much as possible coz today he had make an impression and he had to crack this deal.Today Kyungsoo would give the presentation. Chanyeol knows he wouldn't mess up but he still waits for her .

 

Even Kyungsoo was very exited? Because no one can make him nervous( okay maybe except Park Chanyeol).He didn't know why did Chanyeol trust him so much but he knew he could not break it.Chanyeol and his opinion had really become important for him.  
But even he coudn't risk it by getting flustered and stuff.Better ignore Park Chanyeol. 

 

The presentation went off really well and they did crack the deal.Both Chanyeol and kyungsoo were really happy except one thing kept on irritating them why was the other ignoring him.They shrugged it off thinking the other must be busy though it wasn't that convincing to their hearts 

 

_______________________

Chanyeol had talked to Baekhyun thinking mayebe that would make him feel better.But Nah.He was still feeling anxious .When he tried peeking through his cabin he saw him happily conversing with Sehun.  
.  
'He can talk to Sehun but he has to show attitude to me ' Chanyeol's train of thoughts are broken by a call .

 

.  
.  
.  
"Yeah Mr Kim"

 

___________________

Kyungsoo was packing hus things to leave when he recieved a call from Chanyeol.

"Yes sir "  
"Today you have to come with me"  
"Where?"  
"In Mr Kim 's party. "  
"Why me ? What did I do ?"  
"Actually they think that you gave an awsome presentation. So they wanted you to come "  
(It's what they think Chanyeol .What do you think)  
"Alright .Just text me the address .I'll reach "  
"That's not needed.I'll pick you up.And there is this box kept right beside your table.Wear that for the party today.  
"Anything else ? "  
"Why are you talking like this to me Soo "  
"Because i don't want to talk to you. "and he kept the phone 

The box Contained a Soundwave ring.Kyungsoo didn't know how to react. He was falling for Chanyeol and he knew it.  
_____________________

Chanyeol had always considered Kyungsoo more important. Special ? than others. And yes he was special or else Park Chanyeol dosent give sound wave rings for free.That to with a message just for Him.For Kyungsoo.

 

____________

Chanyeol must have killed the hirn while waiting outside Kyungsoo's flat.

"Can't you have patience Baby ?!" Kyungsoo said faking a smile while sitting on the passenger seat.  
"Can't you be on time honey?!" Equally faking a smile.  
"Haww ! Why did you call me honey"  
"Weren't you the one who called me baby "  
" I was sarcastic"  
"So what did you think that i was serious"  
"Excuse me "  
"Yeah right .Obviously you will excuse yourself from me now that you have Sehun."  
"Whatever huh? At least I'm not always sticking around with him as you stick around Baekhyun "

"What do you mean ?"

"You always smile while talking with Baekhyun but with me you act like Stone Chanyeol "

"What about you when you talk with Sehun as if you are in love or something " 

"He's my friend Chanyeol " 

"So even Baekhyun is my friend. Imfact Best friend "

"So what am I too you Yeol??"

"You are Mine "  
Chanyeol started leaning forward and by instinct Kyungsoo shut his eyes as if waiting for Chanyeol to make his move. 

 

"Seatbelt" Kyungsoo snapped opened his eyes and found Chanyeol signalling towards the seatbelt with a smirk.

(I swear i will kiss that smirk away one day)  
"Yeol I know how to put that on. " 

 

"By the way you look gorgeous " Chanyeol said out of the blue making Kyungsoo blush.

"So you did make me blush but you look fine yourself"

"Just fine ?" 

" You look Hot and dashing as fuck. I swear I will-"  
"Kiss you ? " Chanyeol couldn't really be such an ass right ?  
" Can you please shut the fuck up and drive " 

They reached the destination and everyone had been really friendly.The venue was grand .All the top personalities were present there with their super rich asses.

"Never felt that I am an employee " said Kyungsoo all of a sudden.  
"Soo what did I say to you.You are an employee as long as we are in the office .Outside we are just friends " 

"Just friends? " 

"What else do you want from me Soo " 

"Hmm ,nothing your friendship is enough " 

________________

"It's been a hour Yeol.I am feeling really bored.Let's just eat and leave."

"Soo the party has been kept in our honour .We can't leave like that right ?You wait I'll bring some food for you " 

 

When Chanyeol returned he saw Some random guy was trying to to flirt with Kyungsoo? Though Kyungsoo looked least intrested.

" Hey Soo!have this "  
"Thank you but seriously this wasn't needed."  
" By the way Who was that guy ? "  
"Mr Jealous ?"  
"Jealous me ? ..not at all ..."(Chanyeol don't stutter)  
"Hey I was joking ..he asked me for dance and I said I am not interested " 

(Let's forget that Chanyeol had Decided to ask Kyungsoo for a Dance)

"Okay " Chanyeol replied not so happily. 

" Hey Mr Kim is approaching us " 

"Oh hello Mr Kim " Chanyeol greeted him.  
"I hope you guys are enjoying " 

"Off course Mr Kim"

"So whyy don't you guys dance "

"Dance ?I don't think Kyungsoo will be comfortable "

"Okay .That's absolutely fine.You guys enjoy .I'll take your leave. " 

.  
.  
"Why did you refused to them that we could dance "  
" You just said you wern't interested in dancing. " (Puppy Yeol is back)

"Hey !! You are so dumb you know? I didn't want to dance with him but with you I'm always ready " 

(Stop Being obvious. Stop)

"Okay Sir " Chanyeol pulled Kyungsoo by his waist with all the force.  
"What are you doing Chanyeol?" (Kyunsoo don't be nervous)

"Dance"  
Chanyeol pulled him closer. Damn how intimidating he looked like this.

Kyungsoo was just about to leave when Chanyeol pulled him by his wrist and his face was tucked in the nape of Kyungsoo's neck " 

(Kyungsoo's breaths started getting heavy .This guy is proving to be his end )

"Yeol ...please ..don't do this " Kyungsoo said between heavy breaths.

"Shhhh " he said in a husky voice and he lifted Kyungsoo .Chanyeol turned Kyunsoo and now their faces we're just inches apart. 

"Don't you feel anything when we are this close Soo ? " Chanyeol was whispering. 

[So many Things happen Chanyeol.So many things.] 

"No" replied Kyungsoo

"Not even now " he cupped his face.

 

[Thank the heavens they were in some secluded area ] 

"No" Kyungsoo said controlling his feelings some how.

"Not even now ." he came closer..

[Kyungsoo couldnt resist anymore.Boi ran away.

'Why Did Kyungsoo leave like that.Did i go overboard? Fuck '

"Kyungsoo ..wait " Chanyeol ran behind him.

_____________________

In the garden 

"Soo I am really sorry I shouldn't have done this .I know I don't know what happened I mean I never realized ...I am so sorry please. I am really sorry if possible please forgive me .Come let me drop you home" 

"Your client-." 

"I'll handle them and r you are more important to me " 

 

 

"Stop the car " Kyungsoo startled Chanyeol.

"What happened Soo? Why did you say to stop the car " 

"Peace Spot .You remember we met here for the first time ? " 

"How can I forget that Soo " 

"C'mon Get out "Kyungsoo got out of the Car. " 

"Soo you don't have to do this .I am fine " 

"I want to do this and how can you not be fine when I m with you "

"Do you remember it was raining that day and see its raining again today. " 

"Maybe that's what we call fate an I guess just because everything is exactly like that night .Shouldn't we Dance " Chanyeol gave Kyungsoo his hand 

"Soo ,Will you dance with me ? " But Chanyeol was hesitant. Maybe because what happened in the party?

"See Yeol,you are making me pissed now.Why are you acting like this.Did i even say for once that i felt uncomfortable when you touched me .And trust me Yeol i'm not like those guys who just flirt around and hook up. " 

"But you ran away " (Soft Yeol is Kyungsoo's favourite Yeol)

 

"Thats because i was getting bored and dont mind but even you were getting desperate and all.And Baby i will never leave you " 

"As if i will let you leave " 

 

Chanyeol om bent to his knees.

"I love you Soo .Will you marry me ?" 

"Yeol you are too good in acting.Somehow I find it real.Now please get up. " 

"Soo I am serious And You know what Soo, You are right .I was desperate. But trust me I have never done something like this to anyone and i swear I'm not a bad guy.You are the only one I feel like this about.I genuinely love you with my whole heart. " 

"I know Yeol that you aren't bad.And off course you can't be .The one I live can never be a bad person" 

"You mean'-" 

 

Kyungsoo bent down on his knees too 

" I love you Mr Softie.Will you marry me ? " 

He nodded his head in a yes ...

" This is like my Soft Chanyeol " 

"Yeol you know what all this seems like a dream . Will you say me what's your dream .." Kyungsoo's eyes were shinning .

"You seriously want to know ?'  
"Yes"  
'Its to write you into words and make it unerasable forever.

Saying this he kissed Kyungsoo's forehead. 

 

"Hey Soo ,Why are you crying ?"  
Penguin don't cry.Even i can be cheesy yeah?I will not say if you don't like it. " 

Kyungsoo playfully hit his chest 

"No please be cheesy.Nobody has ever been cheesy with me.And I like Soft Chanyeol more than Stone Chanyeol " 

"C'here ..." Chanyeol hugged him tightly.

"Ahh you so small " 

"Ahh ...why are you so tall "

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcomed and I would love to hear u.I completed it in less than a day so may not be that great to you guys but I still hope you like it :)


End file.
